Zero's weaponry
Megaman X When [[Zero]] defeats a [[Mavericks|Maverick]], he learns a 'technique' from them. These techniques vary from attacks to movement styles. His regular weapons are the Z-Saber, and Z-Buster. The Z-Buster was only used in X3 and X5. The Z-Saber is used X3 onwards. X4 X5 X6 X7 X7 introduces the use of other weapons for use other than the Z-Saber, the '''V-Hanger''': a set of handheld daggers, and the '''D-Glaive''': a long spear weapon. X8 X8, like X7, uses alternate weapons for the Z-Saber. These weapons have to be bought from the R&D Lab. These weapons are: *'''B'''(ashiyou)'''-Fan:''' A set of fans which create barriers when standing still. *'''D'''(ouruga)'''-Glaive:''' A long spear weapon, which can stab. *'''K'''(aiser)'''-Knuckle:''' A set of mini-gauntlets which modify techniques for hand-to-hand combat. The weapon also allows use of the Ansatsuken martial art, used by Ryu and Ken of Street Fighter, allowing great potential power. *'''Sigma Blade:''' The massive blade used by Sigma at the end of X8, and can be unlocked by completing the game. It can break guards immediately. *'''T'''(itan)'''-Breaker:''' A large hammer that can also break guards. It hosts great power. CM In Megaman X: Command Mission, Zero has access to 5 sabers and 5 Techniques. His regular Z-Saber is only capable of a double combo. The sabers are: *'''Doubletooth:''' The Doubletooth saber is a double-bladed saber, which has a higher chance of a Critical strike. A higher version, Doubletooth+ is also available. *'''Red Lotus Saber:''' Zero's fastest weapon, this blade drains all of Zero's power and channels it into a giant flame blade, and unleashes it in a triple slash called the Bone Slicer. *'''Soul Saber:''' Not an energy, but a metal blade, the Soul Saber lets Zero perform a spin-attack, Slash At Death. It's power increases the lower Zero's Life Energy is. *'''Z-Ichimonji:''' Another metal blade, the Z-Ichimonji glows dark blue. It is weak, but breaks armor. It's superior is the Rei Ichimonji. *'''Z-Rapier:''' This thin, red blade can perform a triple combo, compared to the Z-Saber's double combo. It's high speed compensates for it's low defense. A Z-Rapier+ is available. The Techniques are: Alternate Forms Other forms Zero is able to use are the Black Armor and Absolute Zero. Black Armor/Black Zero The Black Armor has appeared in games X4-X6, as well as X8. The Armor allows extra damage to be done, as well as extra defence. In X4, A code is needed to use it, entered at the player select screen. In X5 the Black Armor can be obtained legally in a Light Capsule and with a code at the menu. In X6, the Armor is obtained by code and by defeated a Level 4 Nightmare Zero, which cannot be done due to design oversights, so GameShark is needed. In X8, Black Armor can be gained by a code, and also by gaining all of Zero's other R&D items, which means that a playthrough is normally needed to get. Black Zero is also a Hyper Mode in Command Mission Absolute Zero The Absolute Zero upgrade is in Command Mission, available by defeating a secret boss, Duckbill Mole, in Chapter 8. It turns him into a Treble-boosted Bass lookalike, increasing his overall stats, doubling his attack power. He does not usually use weapons in this form, since he can use his claws and feet in powerful melee moves. Megaman Zero